wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Adam Barry
'Adam Barry '(* 26. Mai 1856 in Virginia † 5. Januar 1945 ebenda) war ein US-amerikanischer Liebesromanschriftsteller und angeblicher Prophet. Leben Barry wurde 1856 in Virginia geboren. Schon mit 3 Jahren konnte er lesen und schreiben, mit 5 Jahren began er Klavier zu spielen und mit 7 Jahren schrieb er seine erste Kurzgeschichte. Es folgten viele weitere. Er gerne schrieb Liebesliteratur und bezeichnete sich schon im Alter von 10 als den Propheten der Menschheit, dem der die Erde aufklären wird. Mit 11 Jahren schrieb er seinen ersten Roman, über eine arme Bauerin die sich in einen Jugendlichen Bäckerssohn verliebt. Er studierte 1875 bis 1879 Literatur an der Virginia-Highschool. 1876 begegnete er während seines Studiums Robert D. Morganson. 1880 fing er für den Kerry-Verlag zu schreiben, dort veröffentlichte er die Werke "Liebe auf der See" (1880), "Heirat bei Knall" (1882), "Der Mann mit Herz" (1882), "Bube liebt Dame" (1882), "Mein Herz aus Liebe" (1882), "Kinderwunsch" (1883), "Reise der Unabhängigkeit" (1884), "Liebe hat überall Platz" (1885) und "Liebe wie ein Blitz" (1887). Ab 1881 predigte er als Prophet in der St. Markus Kirche, der Kirche wo sein Cousin Paul Priester war, dieser glaubte ihm er sei Prophet. Er prophezeite folgende Dinge die ihm angeblich Gott während einer stürmischen Nacht 1865 als er 9 Jahre alt war kurz vor dem Schlaf gesagt hat: Die Erde besteht aus Liebe. Ohne Liebe kann sie nicht exestieren! Der Mensch. Er wird sich selbst vernichten. Es sei den er predigt Liebe! Liebe ist mächtiger als alles andere! Es wird Zeiten ohne Liebe geben. Das werden die letzten Stunden sein! Es wird Leute ohne Liebe geben. Sie werden nicht ins Jenseits kommen! Die Liebe ist die Offenbarung! Und zuletzt: Vertraut der Liebe den sie ist allmächtig! Gott segne die Liebe Amerikas! fügte er noch hinzu. 1887 entschloß er sich den Prophezeiungen zu widmen und legte in seiner Karriere eine Pause ein, er kündigte auch seinen Vertrag beim Kerry-Verlag und lebte von Spenden aus der St. Markus Kirche wo er immer einmal in der Woche von Liebe predigte. 1890 sprach Gott angeblich nochmal zu ihm, er solle nach Großbritannien gehen und dort die Botschaft verbreiten, also fuhr er gemeinsam mit sienem Bruder John, der 1854 bis 1926 lebte mit einem Schiff nach Großbritannien, dort beantragte er die britische Staatsbürgerschaft, gemeisam mit seinem Bruder und erhielt sie ziemlich schnell. Am 9. Mai 1890 predigte er zum 1. mal in Großbritannien auf einem christlichen Fest, seine Worte waren. "Gott hat uns die Liebe zur Heilung aller Wunden geschickt! Die Erde besteht aus Liebe. Ohne Liebe kann sie nicht exestieren! Der Mensch. Er wird sich selbst vernichten. Es sei den er predigt Liebe! Liebe ist mächtiger als alles andere! Es wird Zeiten ohne Liebe geben. Das werden die letzten Stunden sein! Es wird Leute ohne Liebe geben. Sie werden nicht ins Jenseits kommen! Die Liebe ist die Offenbarung! Und zuletzt: Vertraut der Liebe den sie ist allmächtig!" Ein Mann mit Bart schrie: "Du willst der Prophet sein!" Adam Barry: "Ja, ich bin der erwählte Prophet! Gott segne deine Liebe im Herzen." Mann mit grauen Bart: "Du bist nicht der Prophet, du bist der Verräter! Der Verräter Gottes!" Alle jubbeln ihm zu. Adam Barry: "Lasst mich weiter predigen und ich werde euch das Ende der Welt prophezeien!" Mann mit grauen Bart: "Du redest die ganze Zeit nur von Liebe. Du predigst nicht!" Adam Barry: "Jesu Christi wußte schon bevor er starb, das die Liebe weiter exestiert und er durch die Liebe der Menschheit wieder geboren wird. Das wußte er. Als man ihn letzendlich ans Kreuz nagelte da betete er für die Liebe. Er betete so lange bis er die Offenbarung bekam: Die Liebe! Die Liebe ist allmächtig! Gott ist Liebe! Und als er schließlich widergeboren wurde! War das die Bestätigung für die Liebe im Herzen der Menschheit! (alle rufen buh) Doch langsam, wenn auch nur langsam spürte Jesu wie die Liebe sich aus dem Körper des Menschen löste. Und er wußte. Wenn die Liebe weg war, wird die Erde untergehen! Sie wird vor Hass explodieren. Also denkt immer daran. Eure Liebe! Ja eure Liebe ist entscheident. Entscheident für den Segen dieser Erde! Denkt an Urvater Abraham! Denkt an Adam und Eva. Das waren die Liebenden. Folgt ihrem Beispiel. Wenn Sommer und Winter sich nicht mehr unterscheiden. Dann verblasst sie: Die Liebe! (alle rufen buh) Ich bin der Prophet! Der Prophet der Liebe! (alle rufen buh) Die Liebe wird mich steinigen!", er verläßt schließlich lächelnd die Bühne und ein Priester schlägt ihn. "Das war deine erste Sünde! Der Verlust der Liebe." sagt Barry. Er verbringt die Nacht in einem Hotel, sein Bruder ist bereits zurück in den USA. Am Morgen schreibt Barry angeblich nachdem er in der Nacht mit Gott gesprochen hat, das 3. Testament. Er nennt es "The Testament Of Love", dort drin beschreibt er das Gott tausende Jahre bevor er die Erde und alles erschaffen hat die Liebe erschuf, aus der Liebe wurde die Erde und aus dem rest Liebe wurden Planzen- Tiere- und Menschen. Adam und Eva bestanden also als erstes nur aus Liebe, doch dann kam der Teufel, bestehend aus Hass und Gewalt und gab der Erde ein Teil von sich. So wurden Adam und Eva böse und verdammt, genauso wie die Schlange, die vom Teufel etwas mehr Hass bekam. Sie nahmen den Apfel indem soviel Hass wie in einer ganzen Mördertruppe steckte und aßen davon. Gott erkannte den Hass in ihnen und verbannte sie aus dem Garten der Liebe. Erst mit der Zeit flog das böse aus Adam und Eva und übertrug sich auf ihre 2 Söhne. Tausende Geschichten werden in diesem Buch erzählt, auch wird behauptet Jesus würde die Menschen mit Liebe heilen und er wäre verheiratet gewesen und hätte so die Liebe auf seine Nachfahren übertragen. Seine Nachfahren wären heute der Grund für alle menschliche Liebe. Dann wird noch vom Propheten Frank berichtet der um die Erde reist um die Menschen vor Hass und Gewalt zu schützen. Barry verbringt Jahre in London, wird bald ein beliebter Prediger und zieht erst 1901 wieder in die USA, dort heiratet er Mary Sullie (1856-1947) mit der er 2 Kinder hat: James (1902-1973) und Clara (1903-1971), die letzte heiratet später ein früheres Mitglied von 伊斯兰教, dardurch hat sie laut ihrem rassistischen Bruder die Familienehre verschumutzt. 1908 fängt Barry wieder an Romane zu schreiben, "Der Wind der Liebe" (1908), "Gottes Liebe" (1908), "Wenn jemand Lieben darf" (1909) und "Das Liebesnest" (1911), das sollte sein vorletzter Roman werden. Er schrieb alles für den Calver-Verlag, den Verlag eines Onkels von ihm. Als dieser 1912 mit 82 stirbt erbt Barry diesen Verlag. Ende 1913 stirbt sein Vater (1834-1913) mit 79. Seine Mutter (1836-1914) stirbt anfang 1914 mit 78. 1917 predigt er nachdem er angeblich 2 Wochen lang in seinem Zimmer alleine nur mit Gott und Jesus gesprochen hat erneut. Er liest zuerst aus seinem 3. Testament vor wobei er ständig Buh-Rufe erntet, danach redet er von seinen Ereignisen in Großbritannien und zuletzt hält er eine Rede. "Wenn die Liebe kommt. Wird die Menschheit kommen. So will es Jesu. Wenn der Mensch kommt. Wird die Liebe verblassen. So hasst es Jesu. Jesus liebt euch. Er ist voller Liebe und bringt das Schwert mit. Jeden den er damit sticht. Der liebt ihn mehr als zuvor. Frieden und Liebe wird es geben. Doch in 100 Jahren. Da wird es Krieg, Liebe und Frieden geben. Das wird Jesus gar nicht gefallen. Bereitet euch auf den Verfall der Liebe for (Er wird mit einem Ei beschmießen) Ich bin der wichtigste Prophet der Liebe. Liebt mich wie Jesus. (jemand schrei ihm buh zu) Der 1. Weltkrieg, der wird keine Liebe auslöschen. Der wird Herzen auslöschen. Doch die Liebe. Die überlebt er." Er geht von der Bühne. Eine Woche später schreibt er seinen letzten Roman, diesmal für den Crue-Verlag da er sonnst ziemlich unbeliebt ist. Der Roman heißt "Liebe weckt Herzen!" (1914). 1915 hält er eine Anti-Rassismus Rede die ihn unter Bürgerechtlern fiel respekt verschafft. Er hält sie auf der Eröffnung eines Shoppingcenters. "Liebe ist für alle! Für den Weißen und den Schwarzen Mann. So will es Gott. Der allmächtige liebende Gott und sein Prophet der Liebe: Ich! Befreit die Gefangenen! Ehrt die verstorbenen! Und vergöttert die liebenden! Alle Herzen. Ob weiß oder schwarz. Haben gleichermaßen Liebe in sich. Liebe ist etwas was die Welt braucht. Denkt an das 3. Testament. Die Offenbarung der. LIEBE! (alle jubbeln) Lasst euch Taufen! Denn das Taufen ist ein Zeichen der Offenheit und der Liebe. Rassismus ist Hass! Liebe ist Gott! (Alle jubbeln ihm zu) Befreit die Schwarzen aus den Käfigen des Hasses!" Er verläßt wieder lächelnd die Bühne. 1916 gibt er eine große Feier auf der er zwar nicht anwesend ist aber einen Priester hingeschickt hat zu seinem 60. Geburtstag. Auch seine Frau, damals 59 ist da. Sein Bruder, schwer Herzkrank lies einen Diener hingehen. 1921 predigt er zum ersten mal seit 1915 wieder. "Gott hat jeden Tag zu mir gesprochen und mir gesagt. Das Hass und Feindlichkeit die Erde zerstören werden. Wenn wir keine Zeitreise machen! Eine Zeitreise der Liebe! Eine Zeitreise im Namen Jesu Christi Durch unsere Herzen. Unsere Herzen sind nämlich die Kannonen die uns vor dem Untergang bewahren." Im Juli 1921 wurde die Adam-Barry-Church of Virginia, die bis 2008 wo sie von Nazis und radikalen Islamisten in die Luft gesprengt wurde exestierte. Dort predigte Barry im August 1921, im Dezember 1921, im Februar 1922, 2 mal im Mai 1922, im März 1924, im September 1924, im November 1924, im August 1933 und im Oktober 1943. Sonnst predigte er ab 1921 nur noch entweder in seiner Kirche oder 2 mal im Jahre 1930 in der Abraham-Lincon Church. 1943 zog er sich dann zurück und sprach laut Angaben seiner Frau aber jede Nacht noch mit Jesus. Am 5. Januar 1945 zog er sich am Morgen schwere Verletzungen zu nachdem er von einem radikalen Mennoniten mit einem Jagdmesser in die Brust gestochen wurde. Er starb am Abend bei sich zuhause an den Folgen der Verletzung. Er wurde neben seinem 1943 verstorbenen Bruder Harris (1855-1943) beerdigt. Heute hätte er bereits Ururenkel.